<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Gelombang by Kleirdelun (Lunarea)</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840045">Gelombang</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Kleirdelun'>Kleirdelun (Lunarea)</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernova Series - Dee Lestari</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Bahasa Indonesia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-08-11</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 04:26:56</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>791</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25840045</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lunarea/pseuds/Kleirdelun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Alfa dan taruhan bodohnya; Bodhi dan tato terjeleknya.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Alfa Sagala/Bodhi Liong</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Gelombang</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Ditulis tahun 2016 dengan judul berbeda.</p><p>(Sebel banget nggak sih baca nama panjang Mpret.)</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>“Aku butuh tato.”</p><p>Bodhi baru saja akan menutup koper merah anggur berisi peralatan menatonya saat sebuah suara menghampiri telinganya. Bodhi menengadah, mendapati seorang laki-laki tegap dengan kaus hitam lengan buntung dan celana pantai—mereka ada di pantai, tidak heran—berdiri di hadapannya.</p><p>Hari hampir gelap dan Bodhi sudah memutuskan untuk menutup ‘toko’ hari ini setelah hampir seharian ia menato lumayan banyak turis, dan ia, sebenarnya, tidak terlalu berminat untuk memberikan jasanya untuk satu orang ini—terutama karena si laki-laki ini terlihat seperempat sadar.</p><p>“Saya butuh pulang. Sori,” kata Bodhi, berharap tamu tak diundangnya bakal pergi. Tapi, laki-laki itu rupanya terlalu keras kepala untuk diusir.</p><p>“Teman-temanku di situ.” Ia menunjuk ke segelintir orang di tepian pantai, duduk-duduk, tertawa-tawa ke arah mereka, “Kami bertaruh. Aku kalah. Sekarang, aku butuh tato yang paling jelek yang bisa kamu bikin.”</p><p>
  <em>Dan kamu bakal ngejar-ngejar saya setelah kamu sadar karena tiba-tiba kamu bangun dengan tato jelek di kulitmu? Nggak bakalan.</em>
</p><p>“Saya nggak bikin tato buat orang yang setengah sadar pun nggak.” Bodhi menolak lagi, kali ini nadanya lebih keras, lebih tegas. Namun, reaksi galaknya masih juga tidak cukup untuk membuat si lelaki pergi. Ia justru tergelak, seakan Bodhi baru saja melontarkan lelucon lucu.</p><p>“Aku nggak semabuk itu. Dan, aku nggak bakal bunuh kamu besok pagi karena tato jelek di badanku. Ini taruhan, tahu? Bukan salahmu.”</p><p>Bodhi menghela napas.</p><p>“Sejelek apapun tatomu, bukan salah saya. Kamu yang bilang.”</p><p>Laki-laki itu tersenyum lebar sebelum membuka bajunya. “Di punggung.” Ia sedikit kepayahan menepuk tengah-tengah punggungnya. “Di sini.”</p><p>Bodhi kembali membuka koper merah anggurnya.</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Alfa bangun dengan kepala seolah dihantam godam. Dan, bukan hanya kepalanya, punggungnya pun nyeri. Ia berusaha mengumpulkan keping demi keping memorinya tadi malam sebelum sesudahnya ia tertawa pelan. “Taruhan,” ujarnya. “Sialan.”</p><p>Agaknya ia memang semabuk <em>itu</em> tadi malam. Ia cuma ingat taruhan bodohnya dengan Toni dan Etra, serta satu teman mereka yang baru ia temui di liburan kali ini, Gio. Selebihnya, ia <em>terbang </em>terlalu tinggi untuk ingat tato macam apa yang sekarang ada di punggungnya, atau bagaimana caranya ia sampai dengan selamat ke kamar tempat mereka menginap (banyak-banyaklah berterima kasih pada Gio untuk akomodasi penginapan yang lumayan berkelas—biasanya hotel dan fasilitasnya hanya bisa dinikmati oleh Etra, sebagai satu-satunya perempuan di antara mereka).</p><p><em>Ting-tong ting-tong </em>bising di pintu menandakan seseorang datang untuk menerobos pagi harinya yang indah, dan yang membunyikan bel sebrutal itu tentu saja Toni. Alfa mengeluh dalam hati, tapi tetap saja ia menyeret kakinya untuk membukakan pintu.</p><p>“Bangun juga lu!” Toni tersenyum lebar di detik kedua pintu terbuka dan tanpa ba-bi-bu langsung melenggang masuk ke kamar dan duduk di tepi tempat tidur.</p><p>“Ini masih terlalu pagi buat mengganggu hidup orang, Ton,” gumam Alfa, “dan aku masih <em>hangover.</em> Mau tidur.”</p><p>“Gua nggak mau ganggu hidup lu, tapi ini,” Toni merogoh saku celananya dan mengeluarkan selembar kertas—lecek, sepertinya sudah pernah diremuk sebelumnya. “Lu hampir buang ini semalam, untung masih sempat gua selametin nyawanya.”</p><p>“Itu apa?”</p><p>“Surat cinta dari si tukang tato,” Alfa menaikkan alisnya, membuat Toni tertawa senang. “Boong, deng. Ini catatan buat ngerawat tato lu. Sama ada... apalah. Kesan dan pesan, kali. Oh, ngomong-ngomong, lu kalah taruhan. Makan hari ini lu yang tanggung.”</p><p>Wajah Alfa berubah keras, tidak terima. “Kok, begitu? Aku rela ditato mabuk-mabuk, aku bahkan nggak tau sejelek apa tato dipunggungku! Dan, aku kalah taruhan?!”</p><p>“Itu ia masalah lu,” Kembali berdiri di atas kedua kakinya, telapak tangan Toni memukul keras punggung Alfa—bukan di tempat di mana tato barunya terukir, tapi tetap saja—membuat si empunya punggung meringis. “Tato lu nggak ada jelek-jeleknya.”</p><p> </p><p>*</p><p> </p><p>Toni benar, tato barunya jauh dari kata jelek. Tatonya berbentuk lingkaran dengan sesuatu seperti yang kalau dilihat sekilas hanya seperti spiral, tapi kalau diperhatikan lagi akan lebih terlihat seperti gelombang. Cuma sederhana saja, tapi cukup untuk membuat Alfa jatuh hati.</p><p>Kertas dari si penato masih ada di genggamannya, sudah berulang kali di baca dan masih akan di baca lagi, tidak peduli ia tengah duduk di atas pasir pantai, menjadi tukang jaga barang karena kali ini ia tidak bisa ikut <em>surfing </em>bersama Toni dan Gio—Elektra memilih tinggal di hotel, senang-senang di tempat spa yang cuma sekali-sekali ia dapatkan.</p><p>
  <em>Saya nggak tega ngasih kamu tato saya yang paling jelek. Permintaan kamu bisa mengakibatkan kamu bawa-bawa tato ceker ayam (beneran ceker ayam) di punggung seumur hidup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>Semoga yang ini cukup.</em>
</p><p>
  <em>- Bodhi</em>
</p><p>Entah bagaimana bisa wajah penatonya semalam, serta suara halusnya, langsung datang mengguyur ingatannya saat ia membaca sepotong pesan itu. Mungkin mabuk berat pun tak cukup untuk membuatnya lupa akan si Bodhi-Bodhi ini.</p><p>Dan, ketika irisnya menangkap sosok ramping itu di depannya, ia segera beranjak, peduli setan dengan titel ‘tukang jaga barang’ yang baru saja didapat sejam lalu.</p><p>Sepasang mata bulat menyambut debaran jantungnya yang seakan beradu siapa cepat.</p><p>“Saya nggak terima protes kamu kalau tatonya jelek. Kamu yang minta.”</p><p>Alfa tertawa.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>